Vulcan Embassy Reunion
by kathrynw221291
Summary: Jim is waiting in the lobby of the vulcan embassy for someone...i wonder who it might be?


**Spock/Kirk fluffiness**

**Academy San Francisco era - the Uhura/spock storyline of ST09 does not feature in my story.**

**Not that I don't love Uhura (the TOS version of her) but in the new movie she came across as a bit condescending and haughty - in my opinion, no offence to Uhura-lovers **

Jim fidgeted, looking around the Vulcan embassy lobby with curious blue eyes. The receptionist kept a wary eye on him, willing him to come to the desk, but he stayed put.

He felt completely out of place there; it was nothing like the places he normally visited. The architecture was practical; straight lines and pale stone. The people were reserved quiet vulcans who kept themselves to themselves; walking around with purpose, shooting suspicious glances at him. He was probably the only human there.

Eventually an older Vulcan came up to him, looking down at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"You seem to be lost, what is your purpose here in the Vulcan embassy? The receptionist informs me that you have not moved from your position for the last 15.4 minutes." The Vulcan asked, staring intently at him with dark brown, emotionless eyes.

"I'm not lost, my…uh…friend asked me to meet him here, he doesn't get out of his meeting for few more minutes so I will wait here until he comes." Jim responded, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair and looking the Vulcan up and down.

"That is an adequate reason to be waiting here. I just noticed that you seemed to be out of place and wondered if you required any assistance. Clearly you do no need any, sorry to have bothered you Mr.-

"-Kirk, Jim kirk." Jim responded quickly, raising his hand in the Vulcan greeting, to which a shocked expression flitted across the Vulcan's face. Clearly he hadn't expected his Vulcan knowledge to be that good.

"Mr Kirk, sorry to have wasted your time." the Vulcan said, nodding and walking away.

Jim shook his head and relaxed again. He really wanted his friend to be done with his meeting so he could leave the quiet place. He felt uneasy there, as if every move he made was wrong, and illogical and stupid. All the vulcans that were moving around seemed to look at him in the most patronising way, amusement floating in their brown eyes.

So he wasn't dressed the same as them, a yellow t-shirt and jeans and a leather jacket contrasted so strongly to all the dark black and purple and grey the vulcans wore. So he wasn't as reserved and controlled as them. So he didn't speak like them or act like them. That didn't mean he didn't have the right to sit in their lobby and wait for his friend there.

He heard a door open and close at the end of the corridor and looked around to see his friend walking towards him.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled, watching the Vulcan sway his itty-bitty hips subtly as he walked. Jim stood up and brushed down his t-shirt.

Spock was standing in front of him, staring into the blue eyes of Jim Kirk.

"Jim, thank you for waiting." The Vulcan said, watching as Jim shrugged and grinned in response. Spock felt so attracted to the human in that moment, yet the surroundings were hardly suited to behaviour such as hugging or kissing.

"Is that all the greeting I'm going to get? You've been away on business for a month and then you had a really long meeting, and all I get is a 'thank you'?" Jim asked, humour lacing his words.

Spock nodded minutely, knowing that Jim understood why he could not properly show Jim how he felt.

"Well, if you aren't going to initiate it, then I sure am!" Jim said, raising a golden eyebrow at the Vulcan standing before him.

"Jim I know what you are thinking and that would not be-

Spock didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Jim had wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth, pushing him against a marble pillar close by. Spock gasped and froze, but after a few seconds adjustment he warmed to the attention and parted his lips, allowing Jim's tongue entrance to his mouth. He ran his long pale fingers through blonde hair and a moan escaped his throat, as Jim pressed his jeaned leg between Spock's legging-covered ones.

"Sorry Spock, what was that? "Would not be" what? Appropriate? Proper? Completely necessary as I haven't seen you in so many days?" Jim managed after breaking apart from Spock, panting lightly.

"Jim, I have missed you." Was all Spock said in response, pulling Jim in for a hug and nuzzling into the warm tanned neck, Jim rubbed between his Vulcan's shoulder blades and smiled.

"Welcome home, love. I missed you too. And it's really awesome that you don't care about what all the vulcans walking around thought of our little reunion." Jim replied, Spock pulled back and kissed Jim lightly on his lips, his own lips curving into a slight smile.

"When I have not seen my boyfriend for a month, the views of others do not figure into my consciousness, Jim." Spock simply said, as he slipped his pale fingers between Jim's and pulled him from the embassy and out into the San Francisco streets, where the sun was shining brightly.

Although the weather did not matter, as Spock intended to return to their apartment, boyfriend in tow, and proceed to show Jim just how much he missed having the beautiful human around for the month he'd been away.

**Little fluffy WAFF spock/kirk one shot**

**Hope its ok**


End file.
